The Doud
The Doud (character) The Doud is an extremely odd character in Fig_The_Pig's Adventures. He is broken armor stand with a rotten pumpkin head and a bale of hay on it's side. This creature only appears in 1 episode (The Doud). Doud means death in Luxembourgish. Little is known about this odd character. This creature makes odd noises instead of speech. The episode has little to no any jokes and rather a dark feeling to the episode unlike any other one pointing out the odd properties of the Doud. The episode is desaturated and is darker then most episodes. Where ever the Doud stands it creates a black imprint of his armor stand and hay bale. In the Speech It's voice is very odd. It's so called "theme song" is a backwards and distorted version of C418's chirp known from Minecraft. Along with backwards songs this creature's voice also consists of odd distorted growls and banging that some can be played backwards to get a message like "Please Help Me" or "Backwards message" telling he is a very complex character deep inside. There are many sound files involved with this character including "The Doud's Distorted Tune", "The Doud's Sad Attempt of Speech", "The Doud's Killing Mode Sound" ect. In fact the Doud's voice is so complex that I figured an entire paragraph around it was necessary! Personality Edit Fig_The_Pig is an extremely intelligent, slightly abnormal, brave, determined, and sometimes overconfident character with a happy, smart and brave personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also very heroic to the people of his village. Though he can also be too brave and heroic at times especially when it comes to protecting villagers. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when he tries to get villagers out of his house by setting a trap at his front door. He sometimes tends to make mistakes due to his carelessness, such as not paying attention to a zombie cage open switch that he leaned on by accident. "The Screw Up". Fig_The_Pig is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Mobs Come First," where he sacrifices his time to build his mansion to help the mobs around hi. Despite his well-meaning intentions, Fig_The_Pig always puts others first and will never ignore someones cry for help. Despite being brave when it comes to fighting dragons and monsters, Fig_The_Pig often puts heroism in front of danger because he is often too ''confident and brave at times and at times he puts himself peril for the sake of being a hero. He be ignorant to his surroundings. Even though Fig_The_Pig is generally good-natured and easygoing when frustrated and angered, Fig_The_Pig can get rude and ''really carried away, such as when he got enraged at Sherman the Villager for not bringing snacks on their time travailing trip. Sherbert and Mittens is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he is angry. Although Fig_The_Pig has several friends, including many of the citizens of Daniel's Lovely World, there are citizens of other villages have been rude and and violent to him. In the episode "Lost," the villagers of other villages where rude and dismissive, one of the villagers started a mob with